morvollefandomcom-20200215-history
Susanna Mitus
Susanna Mitus is a main character and an ancient and powerful vampire. She is the maker of the late Denis Turk Jesengel, and has dark brown hair. Biography |-|Season 1= Susanna meets up with her progeny Denis, and as his maker she orders him to buy several meals from the restaurant, to which Denis has no choice but to obey. After Susanna and Denis aid Sandra Weeper and Dron Nieraux in killing a banshee, S.A.V.I.O.U.R. summons all four of them and they are sent on a mission to kill Purgatorio. However, Dron and Sandra doublecross Denis and Susanna. Dron shoots Susanna in the foot with a UV bullet before giving Denis the true death. Susanna manages to escape, wounded. Susanna journeys across the desert and finds a friend of hers, Angus who gives her a daywalking potion. She then returns to the S.A.V.I.O.U.R. headquarters and attacks Dron, even going as far as biting him. She is then stopped and weakened with a silver net, and taken away. After finding out that Susanna is alive, S.A.V.I.O.U.R. interrogates Dron and Sandra. She manages to escape from a silver cage in the prison section somehow, and the alarm is raised. Now back on the streets and free, Susanna randomly drags Spencir into an alleyway and hungrily feeds on him. After she feeds on him, she uses her blood to heal, before running off into the night. Two weeks later, due to the blood's effects, Spencir has an erotic dream about himself and Susanna. After this, he wakes up, shocked. It is later revealed that Susanna is an old friend of Inferno's, and drains Rannabak, killing him. She thanks Inferno, stating that she will need Rannabak's blood for her revenge, and gives Inferno a test tube filled with Rannabak's blood. Susanna then returns to the S.A.V.I.O.U.R. headquarters building and goes on a massacre, killing nearly everybody inside the building. She eventually finds Dron and bites into his neck, injecting him with the ifrit blood from her fangs. |-|Season 2= As Susanna fills his bloodstream with ifrit blood, she is interrupted when Adrian Anderson arrives with armed guards. However, Susanna manages to leap out of the window - taking Dron with her - and smashes through the window of the opposite building, which happens to be the apartment of Sandra Weeper. Susanna escapes, dragging Dron with her. She keeps him at the house of Merlin Ambrosius, and tells Dron that if her theory is accurate, then Dron will become a powerful weapon who will be able to bring cities to the ground just by existing. Family *'Denis Turk Jesengel' (vampire progeny) Status: Undead Appearances *'S1, E1:' "Who We Are" *'S1, E2:' "Stay Down" *'S1, E3:' "Butterfly From Crazy Town" *'S1, E4:' "Entertainer" *'S1, E5:' "Lost In You" *'S1, E6:' "You'll Be the Death of Me" *'S1, E7:' "Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone" *'S1, E8:' "Man Eater" *'S1, E9:' "Red Flag" *'S1, E10:' "Going Under" ---- *'S2, E1:' "Buzón" *'S2, E2:' "Open and Enjoy" Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Season 1 characters Category:Mitus family Category:Season 2 characters